Aubrey Thompson
This roleplay character belongs to User:Thefallensiennasky Aubrey Rose Thompson '''is a main character of the tv show; Z Nation. BEFORE THE OUTBREAK Born '''Aubrey Rose Thompson to unnamed parents in 1984. Older sister to Mack Thompson. When she was 19, she met and married Charles Garrett a man slightly older than her that caused her parents to disown her. But never unhappy with her decision, Aubrey was happy with Charles. However in her early 20s, when it came out about a virus making its way to the USA, Aubrey was charged with coming up with a cure. Which caused problems with Charles, as he was ready to settle down and have a baby with her like she had originally been when he had been busy. Going to couples therapy, Aubrey told Charles off for wanting to start a family when she was just starting to work on something big. A few days later, the city was invaded by Zs. Charles had to drag Aubrey away from her lab when the Zs attacked. aFTER THE OUTBREAK Moving to a small camp outside of New York City, called Blue Skies, Aubrey held in her possession unknown to her husband, a cure sample. One perfected from earlier test samples. Despite the government refusing not to test the other samples created, Aubrey was forced to keep it a secret as she perfected it. Unknown to her, the government had proceeded testing on inmates in other states. During her time at Blue Skies, Aubrey settled into a routine of making sure the camp was safe and being a wife to her husband. Until Charles found out about the cure, he encouraged her to try testing on a person but Aubrey couldn't bring herself to test the cure on another when she wasn't sure whether it would work. So she injected it into herself and while Charles was doing a mercy killing, she wandered into the woods and let a couple of zombies bite her before killing them. Returning to the camp, she covered up her bites and showed Charles, who at first was angry at her for taking the cure. But once he calmed down, he realized that his wife contained a cure. But with no way to get it ready for reproduction and distributing it, they had to keep it a secret. Along with that, Aubrey stopped sleeping with her husband in fear of carrying the virus and infecting him. A few months later, Murphy man who had been against his will, given the cure that the government had taken from Aubrey's lab. and his army detail; Hammond arrived in the camp. Agreeing to take them to the Bridge, Charles told Aubrey he would return before dark with Roberta before kissing her goodbye. Less than an hour after they left, during the routine checkups of the woods, Aubrey and two of her crew came across a group of Zs in the river. It looked like they were dead, unless one woke up and then the others. Running through the woods, Aubrey went towards the camp before changing direction knowing that the Zs would follow as the cure made them flock to her. Managing to sneak in a back entrance of her tent, Aubrey grabbed her backpack that she always had ready and her gun before heading into the camp as the infected began to attack. Ushering the kids onto a school bus, Aubrey jumped on-board. A little ways up the road, an infected camper began to bite others and the bus crashed. Aubrey was knocked unconscious for a few moments as the back of the bus was opened and the Zs escaped. Swearing as she woke up, she ran out the back of the bus and began walking on the road until a car pulled up behind her. Flinching, she heard someone and was pulled against something solid and warm.But the horror she had witnessed made her become somewhat catatonic for a while. Parted from her husband, brother and friends, Aubrey tries to find them before something bad happens to them. Finding the group as they find themselves in a safe place, Aubrey finally admits her fears about infecting Charles to him and he comforts her, leading to them reconciling. Sometime later, a knock on the door awakens them and Charles goes to open it as Aubrey gets dressed quickly in the small room. Charles opens it and is surprised when a zombie enters, Aubrey beats it with a lamp as their weapons had been taken. Being taken prisoner by a psychotic cult leader, the survivors of the latest massacre of innocent people question where Murphy is. Before Murphy appears to show exactly what he can do, hinting that Aubrey could do the same. But her cure was more accurate resulting in her body not rotting like Murphy's. The cult leader goes to shoot Murphy but Charles sacrifices himself for the other male. Allowing the others to escape. Sometime later, Aubrey realises that she is pregnant but fears for the child.Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:Z Nation Non-Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Non-canon Characters